


Harry to the Rescue

by HaroldsQueen94



Series: Harry Styles Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Harry Styles AU - Fandom, One Direction (Band), One Direction AU - Fandom
Genre: A cat named Ed Sheeran, AU, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cat, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Genderswap, Harry is a woman, Harry to the Rescue, One direction AU, Social Anxiety, fem harry, harry styles au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroldsQueen94/pseuds/HaroldsQueen94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bess is away visiting her family, Harry senses she's not coping very well and drives out to be with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

_**Wish you were here Harry, I hate waking up without you, hope everything’s good with you and the shop. My mum is driving me crazy, I'll call you once you wake up, xx Love you.** _

I roll over to check my phone shit, it’s past 10. Thank goodness for the weekend, still I need to head down and open the shop in half an hour. I swipe across to read the new text on my screen. It’s from Bess, oh Bess, I miss her so much. I should really wait until I’m ready and have the shop open and set up before I call her back, but I can’t wait. This is the longest we’ve been away from each other since she moved in. I wonder how she’s holding up? I should have gone with her. Surely it couldn’t hurt to close the shop for a week? She’s probably going mental, with all of her mum’s family under the one roof. She picks up before the second ring, “Harry?” she sounds panicked.

“Yeah Bess, it’s me, are you ok?” I hear her sigh with relief.

“Yeah, sorry, it’s just everyone is like everywhere and asking me questions and I just I don’t eve- I wish you were here.” She sounds like she’s about to cry.

“Baby, text me the address, I’m coming out there.”

“What? No, but the shop?”

“The shop will be fine for a couple of days.”

“But what about Ed?” she says panic creeping back into her voice.

“I’ll call Marla and ask her to feed him while we’re away, don’t worry baby, it’ll be fine.”

“But-” I cut her off.

“Liz, no arguments, I’m coming out there to be with you. Everything else will be fine, you’re my top priority. Besides it will give me an excuse to finally meet your family.” I hear her laugh nervously on the other end of the phone.

“I’ll text you the address after we get off the phone, thank you so much for doing this. But really you don’t have to, I don’t want you to shut the shop just for me.”

“Ok, well I’ll call Marla now, and pack a bag, then I’ll be on my way sweetpea.” Again I hear her breathe a sigh of relief. I feel much better now knowing I can be there to comfort her and drive her back home if she needs. “Love you baby, see you soon.”

“Love you Harry.” she breathes before hanging up. As soon as I’m off the phone to her I ring Marla, while rushing around the flat trying to find the ‘closed’ sign, where I can write the dates on it for when we’ll be closed until, for the shop window. Why don’t I keep it in the shop?? Ugh anyway. Marla’s phone goes to voicemail, she’s probably not even awake yet, I send her both a text and a facebook message asking her if she’d be fine feeding our cat for a few days while we’re away, and get on with stuffing clothes and a couple of books into a bag to take with me. I still can’t find that stupid sign, fuck it, I’ll just write one and stick it in the shop window.

**~Closed until Sunday 15th November~**

**  
**That should do it. Ok. By the time I make it back upstairs to the flat, Marla has replied to say she can check up on Ed while we’re away. I check my phone to see if Liz has sent through the address yet. She has, good, I copy and paste it into the GPS on my phone, grab my bag and head for the door. It’s quite a long drive, I’m glad Bess will be spending it with me on the way back. I miss her so much. I can’t wait to see her, and hold her again. I know it’s only been two days but still. I can’t stand being away from her. When I see her I’m going to snog her adorable little face off!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives at Bess' parents' house.

I pull into the driveway of a beautiful cottage, this must be Liz’s mum’s house. I lock the car and head to the front door. I knock on the door and an older man with greying hair answers the door, “You must be Harry!” he says, “Lizzie’s told us so much about you!” Lizzie? This must be her step-dad, what did she say his name was? “I’m Henry, Kathy’s husband, come in, do you have any bags you need bringing in?” He says, before I can respond.

“Hi, yeah I’m Harry, lovely to finally meet you.” I say reaching out to shake his hand. “Uh, yeah I’ve got a bag in my car, I’ll go grab it.”

Henry waits by the door, while I get my bag from the car. I wonder where Bess is, I would have thought she would have been waiting for me. Maybe she just doesn’t know I’m here yet. Henry guides me to the room Bess is staying in. “I assume you two will want to share a room, if not just let me know, but I thought with you two living together, Lizzie gave the impression that you would be sharing.” He rambles, I can see where Liz gets it from now.

“No, that’ll be great thank you so much for having me at such short notice.” I say dropping my bag in the door. I wonder where Bess is if she’s not in here, I haven’t heard her voice yet, not that I would be able to over the sound of her relatives. Liz obviously didn’t get the talkative genes.

“No problem at all, thank you for coming, Kath was so sad to hear you weren’t coming, she’ll be overjoyed to finally meet you!” Henry gushes.

“Speaking of, where is Bess?”

“Oh, she and her mum, and a couple of her aunties are just at the shops, picking up a few bits and pieces for the party on Saturday. Any excuse to go shopping! They should be back anytime now, come downstairs once you’re settled and I’ll introduce you to the rest of the family.” He says before turning and heading back downstairs. I grab my phone out of my pocket to text Bess, letting her know I’m here. And check that she’s ok. I can’t wait to see her.

**_Hey Baby, just letting you know I’m at your mum’s house, your step-dad showed me up to your room. Hope you’re holding up. Can’t wait to see your gorgeous face! Love you, H xx_ **

The room we’re staying in is cute, doilies everywhere though! For a moment I wonder if this was Bess’ childhood bedroom but then I remember she grew up in Australia. The bed in the centre of the room is a fair bit smaller than our bed at home, but I’m sure we’ll both fit comfortably, even if my feet hang off the end.

With no reply from Bess, I head downstairs to meet Henry, and the rest of Elizabeth’s family. Shit, they’re a noisy lot! No wonder Bess is in panic mode, her anxiety levels must be through the roof, poor thing. Henry more or less gives me a tour of the cottage as he walks around introducing me to everyone. They all seem lovely, but very nosey. But I mean who’s family isn’t? I guess it’s because Bess probably doesn’t say much, that they all think she must be keeping something really juicy from them. I’m surprised they even know about me to be honest. Then again she probably only told her mum and Henry and they spread the word to the rest of the family.

Just as I’m about to excuse myself, to go to the bathroom so I can check my phone, I hear the front door swing open and hear what sounds like half a dozen women loudly chattering. When they walk into the kitchen however I discover in reality it’s only three middle aged women with Liz trailing behind them looking totally frazzled. She obviously didn’t get my text, “Hey Cutie.” I say as she walks through the door and her head snaps up. She closes the distance between us in a second, running to me and flinging her arms around my neck. I lift her off the ground and squeeze her tightly before pulling back so I can see her face. “You ok, Love?” I whisper, so no one else hears. She nods.

“I am now.” she responds just as quietly, before I lean in to kiss her soft ruby lips. But the moment my lips brush hers she pulls away. I look at her puzzled and then look up to see that we’re surrounded by half of her family, all of whom are staring at us intently. Of course! Liz has probably never brought anyone home, let alone be openly affectionate with someone. I know she hardly even hugs her mum unless she has to! So I doubt she’s snogged someone right in front of them before. I drop her gently back to her feet, as her cheeks flush deep red.


End file.
